Bulletproof
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Fic: What happens when The Doctor of Thuganomics goes overboard with his Marine gimmick? Will he lose the most important thing in his life? It's not the WWE Championship, it's her. Cena/OC & Orton/OC


Bulletproof-- 1/1

**Bree's POV**

_Ughh. Why do I have to stomach this? What the hell is wrong with him? Just because he puts out a movie about a Marine it has to take over his whole personality? I hate it. I miss the old John... I miss thug boy..._

I walked down the hallway backstage at the RAW taping. I could feel all eyes were on me but I knew most of the boys hadn't accepted me as a Diva just yet. The other Divas, Torrie, Candice, and Maria had befriended me and I appreciated that. I love the girls and most of the guys had crossed over. My closest friend, Ashley, came into the business almost 2 years ago so she's earned everything. I envy that. She wrestles from time to time but just recently she has been converted to Randy Orton's new manager. Randy is my closest guy friend... John used to be but then he put up this fake Marine gimmick because of that movie (that I haven't seen by the way) and now I just can't stomach to look at him. Which hurts more than he knows. But now I've turned to Randy when I need a guy's advice... Don't get the wrong idea here. There's nothing between Randy and I. Actually he and Ashley have been dating for almost 3 months. Which makes me feel even more horrible and alone. I miss my Johnny... but I can't handle him right now...

I was sitting down in the make-up chair while Janice worked on my face. I loved watching her work, she definitely had skill. She hadn't even hit eyeliner yet when Ashley came up to my side. "What up hoe?" She rolled her eyes at my slang.

"Bree, you're so full of crap it's not even funny, you know that? We all know how you feel about John "The Marine" so don't try and act thug when we know you're not." I turned and rolled my eyes at her as Janice added some color to my cheeks.

"Well some one didn't get laid last night... What's your problem?" She leaned back against the table, folding her arms across her chest. I knew I was being difficult but she started it.

"I just came over here to see if you were coming to the hotel bar tonight. They're closing down for the Raw guys and Randy and I are going. You in?" I looked up, eyeing her.

"Will John be there?" She looked at me like I was stupid... I deserved it though, it was a stupid question.

"We both know John's going to be there to get hammered. He's been getting hammered every night since you pulled his heart out and stomped on it for being too much of a Marine..." Before I could get out a defense she started again. "Besides, we have a show tomorrow night so we're making this into a little Halloween party. If you want to come, dress up, if not, stay in your hotel room. I don't really care anymore." She pulled away as she watched "The Cutting Edge" end on a monitor near by. "I gotta go..." she said as she walked off, clearly pissed.

"What's her problem...?" I whispered, more so to myself than to Janice who was putting the finishing touches to the curls in my hair. She stopped, looked down at me, and smiled.

"Bree, hunnie, she's just trying to look out for you as a friend. I've seen you two. You're like sisters and that's hard on her. She knows how much you love John, everyone does, and it kills her just can't do a damn thing about it. She just wants you to be happy... now run along now. You're match with Maria and Lita is next." I gave her a small smile as I got up and inspected myself in the mirror. I knew she was right... but I still wasn't going to that damn party if my life depended on it... and in a way, I guess it did.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

I met Randy and Adam as soon as they hit the gorilla position. They looked like so cute with their Affliction t-shirts. He smiled when he saw me and walked right up to me. "Hey baby..."

I pulled him to me and kissed his lips lightly although I'm pretty sure he could tell I was still pissed from my run in with Bree. "What's up? Something's wrong I can tell." I absolutely loved how he always knew. I honestly couldn't see myself getting by without him. It's because of him I believe in true love.

"Nothing... I just had a little chat with our best brat, Bree." He sighed; he wasn't a stranger to the problems we've been having with our best friends, John being his.

"Is she coming to the party tonight?" I shot him a look, laughing sarcastically. "I take that as a no..." he whispered. "That's fine, whatever she wants to do. I didn't expect her to grow up over night anyway... So, have you decided what your going to the party as?" This was going to be so fun, I, unlike Bree, was actually looking forward to the party. I smirked at him.

"Torrie and I are going to a Halloween Superstore we pasted on the way to the arena after the show. Since tomorrow is Halloween they're open late tonight. I know you've already got your costume so go to the hotel, get dressed, and I'll meet you at the party, kay? Torrie and I plan on changing before we get there. "He laughed and pulled me up against his hard chest.

"Okay, sounds like a great plan and all but you still failed to mention what you were coming as..." I looked up at him and kissed his cheek...

"It's a secret... shh!" I laughed as he rolled his eyes at me knowing full way I wasn't going to tell him what I was coming as.

**After the Show  
****Halloween Superstore**

"Tor, what in the hell are you wearing?" I laughed as she walked out of the dressing room dressed as a duck. She turned around and shook her little duck-tail at me.

"I'm a ducky!" She squealed. Candice walked up from behind me and sighed. "Torrie, take that thing off... gah. I found you something over here. I laughed at them while I walked off looking for the perfect costume. I was looking at going as a dead nurse when Lita popped up behind me.

"You found one yet?" I looked back at her and held up the costume.  
"Dead nurse?" I questioned, wondering what she thought. She laughed at me at took it from me.

"You're trying to impress Randy aren't you?" Before I could even answer she stopped me again. "More or less you are... So don't even try to tell me you're not. I'm going to try to impress Adam as well. It's okay. Here..." She pulled me along the wall of different creatures when she immediately stopped in front of the perfect outfit.  
"Amy! I love you! This is perfect!"

* * *

**The Hilton  
Raw Halloween Party**

**Randy's POV**

I walked into the hotel bar about 12am. Almost all the guys were there but we were missing a few Divas, namely my girlfriend. I looked around, I watched John throw back a shot of Jägermeister. He was well on his way to get smashed again tonight. Just as I thought, Bree was no where in sight. I knew she wouldn't show up to this party… Why should she? Everyone knew exactly what she did to John and it was selfish; very. Just because of that damn movie…

I noticed Adam over by the windows and I walked over to him. I laughed to myself as I noticed him in his costume up close. "Dude, what are you wearing?" He shot back that cocky grin and laughed.

"I'm Hans Solo…" just about that time Amy appeared from beside me as I faced the door. I looked down.

"Yes Randall, that would make me Princess Laya." I laughed at the both of them, they definitely made the right couple, I'll give them that. I looked at Amy again.

"Ames, where's the rest of the girls?" She pointed behind me as I turned around to face the door of the bar. My heart stopped. Ashley, Torrie, Candice, and Maria walked into the bar and looked around to find their perspective dates. For some reason Torrie had asked Carlito out earlier at RAW and she was dressed as a teacher with an apple in hand. Carlito would love that I thought I saw him drooling in the crowd already.

Candice, who was here to see Nicky from the Spirit Squad, was dressed as a green and white _female _cheerleader. Maria who had actually come with the intension of being with John was dressed in a sexy little version of a Marine's uniform. And, with Aubrey up in her room doing God knows what, and with John almost hammered I don't know if he will be able to deny Maria in the state they're both in.

My eyes fell on my girlfriend and my jaw hit the ground. She walked up to me and kissed me but I was still in shock. She looked absolutely gorgeous. "Hey stud," she smiled. I picked my mouth up and smiled back.

"You look… amazing." She was dressed in a sexy devil costume. She wore hot pink horns, pitchfork, and a little tail, black boots, and a shirt/shorts combo. She had totally beaten me out of my costume and then some. "You won. My costume sucks now compared to yours."

"Aw. Randy, baby, I love your little police man outfit. You look very sexy… and maybe later we can use those handcuffs…?" I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her body.

"You can count on that." We laughed together as we walked over to a barstool and she got up on it. I stood beside her as she ordered me a beer and a j-ello shot for her. We drank for a moment when she leaned over and put her lips up to my ear. She started whispering exactly what she planned to do with those handcuffs that were attached to my belt loop. She was about to tip me over the edge, so to speak, when suddenly she fell into me after someone pushed into her from behind. They knocked the hell out of her and if it wasn't for my body she would have ended up in the floor. "What the hell dude?!"

I helped her up off me as a finally looked behind her. Figures. It was John, completely and utterly smashed. He could have seriously hurt her just then and I had had about enough of this. It was time to set these "children" straight. I grabbed John by the collar of his t-shirt and carried him to the door, throwing him out into the hotel lobby. He turned around to face me obviously confused. "Randy, man, what the hell?!" I pulled back and punched him right in the jaw.

"John, I've had enough of this. You can't do this anymore. You have to stop drinking so much and you have to make things better with Aubrey. You both are miserable and you're making me and my life with Ashley complete hell!! We can't take it anymore. I'm tired your dumb ass making matters worse for me and for yourself. Go upstairs to her room and make things right between you! Everyone in the world knows how much you love her, now go prove it! I don't want to see your face around me, or my girlfriend again until you do; especially now that you almost made her eat the floor. You know what room she's in so go do it right now."

John picked himself up off the floor holding his jaw. He stared me down straight in the eye for the first time in a long time. He didn't say another word to me as he turned around to push the button on the elevator. As the doors closed in front of him Ashley walked out of the bar. "Are you okay?" I whispered to her as I pulled her to my chest laying my chin on the top of her head.

"Yeah… I'm fine Randy. John has the problem right now; he didn't mean to hit me… Where did he go?" I watched her pull away a little and look up at me.

"I sent his ass upstairs. He's going to talk to Aubrey before be breaks our friendship up. This is getting out of control and I'm tired of it." Her eyes widened. "You punched him, didn't you?"

* * *

**Aubrey's POV**

**2:00AM**

I moved in the bed, rolling over face the other wall. No matter how long I stared at the same two spots nothing changed. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks... This is so stupid. I'm not with the man I love because he went from thug boy to The Marine. I don't know want happened with him but I just can't make myself be okay with that... No matter how much I want to.

Suddenly I heard a knock coming from the outside of my door. I drug myself up... I swear if it's Randy and/or Ashley coming to give me more crap for not being at that damn party I'm going to kill something.. I opened the door.. "You have 10 seconds to leave me the hell… John?" I finally looked up to see John standing in front of me, his head hanging down, his 'Marine' style hat laying on the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered, almost as more of a question to myself that I couldn't answer. After a moment he finally looked up at me.

"Can I come in?" He voice was so low I almost didn't hear him. I wanted so bad to say no but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I opened the door a little wider and watched him slowly walk in, in front of me. He sat down on the edge of the bed staring at the floor again. I walked over in front of him wearing my boy-boxers and white tank top. I was a couple feet in front of his body but I could still feel him breathe.

"Why are you here John?" I wanted to scream 'do you know how much this hurts?!' but I kept my mouth shut instead. Without looking up at me he reached out and grabbed my wrists pulling me in-between his open knees as he put a death grip around my waist. I instantly ran my hands through his short blonde hair… The way I used to do. I stood there, saving the moment, burning it into my mind. God I loved this boy. But...I still didn't know.

He pulled me down to my knees pulling his ear to my chest. I took it that he was listening to my heart beat. I waited another moment and then I pulled his chin up to look at me straight in the eye. "John… why?" I thought I was seeing things but I soon realized I wasn't. A tear was slowly sliding down his face. He finally started to speak in nothing above a whisper…

"I finally realized I wasn't bulletproof… and you're the one shooting all the bullets." He was confusing me all over again… he wasn't making any sense. I got up and sat beside him on the edge of the bed but he didn't let go of my hand the whole time.

"John... I don't understand." He looked over at me and then down at himself. He pulled off his dog tags hanging around his neck and threw them across the room. He took off the Battalion t-shirt from his back.

"I know I'm not a Marine…" he whispered. "But I do know I love you more than I love acting like John Triton, The Marine. I know I've changed and I'm sorry. I was just so caught up in the movie I forgot who I really am… This isn't me. I'm going back to my hip-hop roots, to being The Doctor of Thuganomics. I miss being me to tell you the honest truth. I'm the WWE Champion, but real champions don't pose as someone they're not. I'm done with the saluting, the dog tags, and the Marine hat. That ain't me and everyone knows it. I'm not John Triton, he's a bad cat, but that's not who I am and I realize that now… I also realize that during the time of being a Marine I've lost the most important thing I have ever had walk into my life… you."

Was I comprehending this right? Was I hearing him correctly? Did he just apologize? Did he just say he loves me? I stared back at him for a moment no saying a word. I'm not sure if I was scared or shocked but I couldn't say anything. I'm pretty sure John took it the wrong way because the next thing I knew he was getting up from my bed.

"I'll just go… I'm sorry I busted in here like I did. I'll see you tomorrow at the show…" With processing the thought I reached out and grabbed his hand to pull him back to me, kissing him for the first time in almost 4 months. It felt amazing. I felt relief from everything that had occurred over the last few months. I pulled him back on top of me as I lay out over the bed. He finally pulled away from me to breathe. I looked up into his blue eyes and got lost…

"Promise me you'll never leave me again…" he whispered. I reached up and touched his cheek, outlining his jaw line. I gently kissed his lips one more time.

"Promise me you'll never change… Promise me you'll never forget who you really are." He brushed my newly brunette hair out of my face as his smile melted my strength.

"I promise."

* * *

**3 Weeks Later  
Randy's POV**

"The Cutting Edge is up next, five minutes…" I looked over to see Adam and Amy standing at the gorilla position ready to go. I felt really good about this partnership, it was finally getting me back into the main events. Not that I was riding Adam's coattails, but he was helping me get back up to where I had been a couple years ago. I put my arm around Ashley's shoulder and smiled, "you ready to go out there?" She laughed and gave me the biggest grin.

"Yes, Randy, and if you asked me that again, I'll hit you. That's the 11th time you've asked me that in the last 30 minutes. I'm ready to go out there and take it." She was talking about John's finishing maneuver, the FU. Edge and I were "interviewing" John tonight for "The Cutting Edge" and during the scuffle at the end of the segment Ashley will get caught up with the FU. At first I was against it, but she talked me into being a little okay with it. She pulled away from me and was about to turn around to ask Adam something but was cut short when she was caught from behind when someone jumped on her back, wrapping their arms and legs around her.

"Aubrey Marie," she yelled, "get the hell off me! I'm getting ready to go out for our segment." I watched Aubrey climb down from her, laughing.

"Alright Miss Bitch, have it your way." I couldn't help but snicker a little myself. I love it when they were around each other.

"Why, thank you!" She cooed, "But really, don't mess my hair up yet. Your little thug boy boyfriend is getting ready to do that anyway with his little FU." Aubrey flashed her smirk down at us as John walked up beside her and she hopped up on his back, knocking his hat in his eyes. She looked at me, and then at Ashley

.  
"That would be thug boy fiancé' to you." She squeaked.

**End.

* * *

**

Short and sweet, yes? I hope you enjoyed. I own nothing but Ashley and Aubrey yet again. R&R  
xo-Ashface


End file.
